1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with organic material (organic device) and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device utilizing a current of electrons flowing across an electroconductive monomolecular or electroconductive multi-monomoecular layer and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices have been heretofore manufactured by using inorganic semiconductor crystals as represented by silicon crystals. However, the inorganic crystals have disadvantages that as they are made finer, lattice defects become critical and the performance of devices depends greatly upon the crystalinity.
An attempt to manufacture devices with organic semiconductor for the purpose of overcoming such disadvantages has already been described in Report EIM-85-79 by Conference of Elec. Soc.